


Hyacinth is a stressed gay man

by Sunni_Side



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Stress Relief, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunni_Side/pseuds/Sunni_Side
Summary: I'm sorry I look at Hyacinth and see an adorable easily flustered man.The minister of spring gets stressed about spring prep and Redleaf wants his lover to feel better. Luckily he has an ideaI also headcanon Red smells (and tastes cough cough) like pumpkin or something (Hyacinth, probably like lavender)
Relationships: Hyacinth/Redleaf (Disney Fairies)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Hyacinth needs a break

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE Hyacinth he's perfect and I love him
> 
> Redleaf is a perfect lover for him; he's calm, patient and has a sexy voice
> 
> While Hyacinth is easy to fluster, perfectionist, anxious
> 
> Yes
> 
> Just yes
> 
> Also, I have no heccing clue how to write wings so I kind of just ignored them

Spring was less than a month away and after an incident, the preparations were slowed down and everyone was behind schedule. The Minister Of Spring was more than stressed. He spent hours trying to help bring everyone up to date with the preparations. Sunflower and Redleaf noticed and both began to worry about his health. At first, Sunflower asked if he needed a break but all she got from him was a " No, no, I'm alright " and he flew off, but she knew he was biting off more than he can chew and that's when she informed Redleaf about his lover's behaviour

" If he keeps this up he might get _too_ stressed and he might make a mistake and that would make him even more stressed because he's always been a perfectionist " Sunflower paced back and forth as Redleaf quietly nodded in agreement " I'm worried that would make him even more upset and- " she stopped right in her tracks and sighed before looking at the autumn minister

"I will look over the preparations and get some other talented fairies to help with the prep, hopefully, you can talk him into taking a break," Sunflower said, the autumn minister nodded "If you need, stay with him, just make sure he de-stresses" then two flew off, Redleaf going to find Hyacinth while Sunflower went to the Pixie Dust Tree to talk to Queen Clarion about the new arrangement.

Hyacinth was talking to Fairy Mary about getting some of her tinkers to make more baskets "Yes yes I will get some right on it, hopefully, they'll be able to put together an order for you asap" the head tinker nodded writing it down "Thank you Fairy Mary, it means the world to me" the spring minister smiled thanking her and was about to fly off to the painting talent fairies until he heard the familiar voice behind him "Hyacinth may I speak with you?" Redleaf calmly asked and the other gave him a hesitant look before nodding "Very well, what is it then?" Redleaf looked around, but it was too crowded and not wanting to worry the surrounding fairies he shook his head "I would like to speak to you _privately?_ " and this earned an even more hesitant look but Hyacinth finally decided there would be no harm in leaving his work for a minute "Very well" 

The two flew to the Pixie Dust Tree and entered the Spring Minister's room. Hyacinth stopped fluttering and planted his feet on the ground before turning to face Redleaf who locked the door behind him

"What is so important you _had_ to interrupt my work?" The slender man crossed his arms

"Sunflower and I think you need a break" Redleaf simply said and Hyacinth's expression dropped "I can't take a break now! Spring is less than a month away!" 

"Hyacinth-"

"I can't take a break! We're already far enough behind schedule and it's hard enough organizing everyone ever since some workers were hurt by "the accident" and on top of that some things were destroyed and now the tinkers have to remake the things a second time!--" the minister started pacing back and forth across the room rambling

" _Hyacinth..."_

 _"_ Plus more than half of our flowers were destroyed and the garden fairies are working harder than ever and it worries me they're pushing themselves and I don't want anyone to be overwhelmed so I'm trying to figure out a system where some switch shifts and trade places with an easier job! Then I have to-" Hyacinth was cut off when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, Redleaf placed his head in the crook of the other's neck gently breathing "You worry too much about overworking the fairies when you yourself are about over the edge... if it's too much the fairies will tell you" he calmly said as his hands slowly massaged the other's waist "Sunflower is overseeing the spring prep for now. We all agreed that you need a break"

"But-"

"Shhh... It can wait. They'll manage without you"

"What if-"

Redleaf sighed knowing he'd just keep going on and on about his work so he brought his hand to Hyacinth's cheek turning his head and kissed him effectively silencing him. He melted into the kiss right away, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Redleaf', just loving the pumpkin scent of his lover, savouring the taste on his tongue. Then both pulled away breathing heavily, their faces staying close together, silent and just enjoying each other's scent until Hyacinth swallowed a lump and managed to speak "I suppose... I could take a break" he sighed turning and facing his lover "I admit I... Have been extremely worried about-" Hyacinth was quickly cut off by Red's finger "You agreed that you'll take a break, no more talking about work for now. Remember, Sunflower is overseeing so, please don't panic Cinthy" Red placed a soft kiss on his forehead

"I haven't heard you use that name in a _long_ time" He smiled wrapping his arms around Red's neck "Well it's been quite a while since we've had our alone time" the other placed his hands on Hyacinth's waist "Indeed it has been some time..." he looked away sighing

"Well if it's okay with you may I stay here?"

"I thought you were, so no need to ask" Hyacinth smiled shaking his head before closing the distance between them, his soft lips grazing against Red's teasing the other and Red just smirked and placed his hand at the back of Cinth's head and pushing their lips together. The other's eyes widened but closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, parting his lips allowing the other access which he was more than ready to take, sliding his tongue in Cinth's mouth. A quiet moan coming from Cinth as he pressed his body against Red's, both staying tangled up together until they pulled away panting for air, eyes half-lidded as they stared into each other's eyes.

Hyacinth's blue eyes cherishing the deep hue of Redleaf's brown.

"If we may?..." Ref gestured to Cinth's bed which he was more than happy to accept, holding each other's hand


	2. Hyacinth's de-stresses [Lemon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok here it is
> 
> I also maybe headcanon that the different fairies fluid are like, maple, honey, sap idk I think it's fun

Redleaf slowly undresses his lover, dropping his coat to the floor, then his flower tie, shirt then his pants and left the flower crown as is. Backing away to admire the view standing before him "What a beauty..." He quietly said making Hyacinth blush, his shy instincts kicking in holding his arm and looking away earning a chuckle from Red "My dear, there is no need to be shy. Your body is truly a magnificent sight to behold" he assured him but only got a bashful squeak from Cinth "R-Red!" his face felt like it was burning and Red smiled shaking his head at his lover's behaviour before he started undressing tarting with his hat putting it aside and letting down his dark umber hair, then his long robe followed by his undershirt and pants. Red smiled at Cinth and took his hand 

"Please lay on your stomach" Cinth nodded and crawled onto his bed resting his head on the soft pillow "Is... Is this alright?" He shyly asked feeling Red get onto the bed "Yes" was all he replied with grabbing the oil from the nightstand and Cinth almost jumped at the hand placed on his rear

"I am going to put a finger in... Okay?" Red slowly said waiting for Cinth's approval, smirking at seeing him squirm at the feeling of the tip of his finger grazing near his entrance "O-okay" Hyacinth let out a shaky breath and Red nodded slowly pushing a finger in

"Eep!" Cinth squealed burying his face into the pillow earning a soft chuckle from the other. Red's finger sat still until he got a nod from the other and he slowly started moving it back and forth biting his lip from hearing his lover's soft squeaks "Can I add another?" He asked leaning in closer to Cinth's ear "Y- _ah-_ Yes..." he shivered feeling his warm breath and held his eyes shut feeling himself tighten around Red's fingers. 

" _A-aahhh-"_ Cinth bit his lip shutting his eyes feeling water at the corners "Shhh... Were almost there" Red whispered kissing the tears away "O-Okay _ah!..._ Y-you can... Move"

Red nodded and began the scissoring motion, slowly pushing in further each time then finally added a third making the thinner man under him squirm " _O-oh my..."_ Cinth shakily moaned clenching the soft leaf blanket under him feeling his shoulders tense up, but he slowly relaxed again at the soft kisses Red gave him on the back of his shoulders "Would you like another? Or would you like to get to it now?" Red quietly asked

But Hyacinth knew there would be no need to keep prepping so he closed his eyes and slowly nodded "You can... Put it in now..." he whispered with a little shyness and Red smirked "Hmm? What was that?" he breathed down his neck not removing his fingers and continued moving them " _Ah!_ Y-You... Can put it in now..." Cinth groaned gripping the blanket again biting his lip " _P-Please..."_

" _That's_ what I was waiting for" Red chuckled slowly removing his fingers and added the oil to his length and positioned his tip at Cinth's entrance placing a hand on his waist and the other on the bed. Then inch by inch he slowly entered his lover, breathing heavily as he fully entered Cinth pressing his body against the other's back and bit his lip feeling the other tighten around him and waited patiently for Cinth to adjust to him. The man below him had his face buried in his pillow, awkwardly trying to shift in his place but held down by the other " _Oh my oh my-"_ Red heard Cinth quietly complaining and just stayed silent waiting for his lover. Finally, Cinth stopped his awkward squirming and loosened up breathing heavily 

"You can move now..." He said holding back a moan and Red nodded pulling out halfway and pushed back in earning a muffled moan from his lover, a small smirk glued to his lips as he continued at a slow pace making sure to get a sound out of his lover from each thrust. Every once in awhile leaving a few nips and kisses on Cinth's neck and back " _R-Red!"_ He cried out from the feeling of his lover's teeth and lips, he bit down on his lip trying to hold in moans but immediately let out a soft groan feeling a hand find its way to his dripping member 

" _Don't hold anything back... Let me hear your sounds"_ Red spoke in Cinth's ear as he gently stroked his member "The walls are thick enough that it'll just be _me_ hearing the lovely sounds coming from your lips" he softly bit his ear "Come on~" Red encouraged and the other nodded finally letting his mouth hang open " _Ahh!~"_ Cinth cried out and Red nodded in approval stroking his member at the same pace as his thrusting. Cinth's cries, moans, begging filled the room. His hands grabbing the blanket as if his life depended on it, Red's lips travelled his lover's neck, savouring the smell and taste of lavender on his tongue 

"R-Red! O-Oh my lord..." The spring minister cried out "Just-... Just a little longer..." Red moaned removing his hand from the other's stiff and dripping member and placed both on Cinth's waist and began moving faster " _Moan for me Cinthy~"_ Red shut his eyes no longer keeping up a rhythm, both growing close and Cinth complied letting his moans ad cries out as he buried his face back into his pillow. Not soon after Cinth released crying out as Red followed right after, continuing his thrusting until the last drop coming to a halt and just resting on Cinth's back. Both men breathing heavily.

"Did you enjoy it?" Redleaf pulled out grabbing a nearby cloth and cleaning up Cinth's beautiful fluids tossing the dirty cloth aside and laying beside his lover "A lot" was all he could say snuggling in closer to Red "Good" he smiled pulling the blanket over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too gay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a gay piece of trash omfg


End file.
